1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance roller for conveying a sheet.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in a sheet processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus, reuse of components has been developed in such a manner that an apparatus to be discarded is recovered and decomposed, analyzing status of use, and the available component is selected to be put into a new apparatus; or the available component is used as a maintenance component. Therefore, it has been suggested to give the information to the component by attaching an IC tag to the component and record the material information and the durability information of the component and use this information upon selection (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-006691, JP-A No. 2005-107440). In addition, it is suggested to attach the IC tag to the component and attach this component to a member in JP-A No. 2001-341290 and JP-A No. 2005-74829.
FIGS. 10 and 11 are schematic views showing a conveying member 1800 to convey a sheet. In many case, the conveyance roller 1800 has a roller part 1802 (refer to FIG. 10) that is made of a solid rubber and a foamed rubber. In the case of attaching the IC tag to the roller part 1802, it is necessary to prevent the IC tag from unfastening during rotation of a conveyance roller.
Further, if the IC tag is solidly attached, it becomes difficult to remove the IC tag that is a foreign body upon discard of the conveyance roller.